Son of the Gods
by LunaRoyale01
Summary: Born by the power of the Big Three's cores Harry was suddenly kidnapped. yet as he grew he had the double life of a detective and full knowledged wizard armed with a sharp mind and curious invetions how will everyone cope?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Percy Jackson characters, only one OC

"Talking"

Thinking

Beast speak

Spirit speech

In the normal home of the Dursley home there in a cupboard under the stairs laid a half dead age five Boy going by the name of Harry James Potter. Bruises on his all old and new was hanging limply over

His cot. Blood bleeding from his back came from the deeps scars made by a Knife and switch (AN: a whip to British I think) half the bones in his body were broken and his cheek was bleeding as well from a

large cut. Suddenly a bright light surrounded him and he felt a hard tug at his chest and filched in pain as he closed his eyes accepting the fact he was about to die. **I wonder what's it like in heaven, **

**is death really this painful, well who cares I'm going to die anyway **the last thing he saw was a strange man in fishing clothes gently picking him up and frantically triedto heal him. The man

unknown to Harry was a Greek god one of the most powerful beings in the world and he Felt and knew he had a connection with the boy. Bringing him to Olympus he placed him on an enormous bed and

let him rest.

It was Zeus who found him and was cursing whoever placed the boy in such a state. Calling Hermes the god of medicine quickly healed the boy and was equally enraged as he knew exactly what

Connection the boy had with Zeus.

"Zeus are you sure it's him?" Hermes asked the Greek god only to be responded by a grim nod as he went to sit on the bed and stroke to sleeping boy's hair. Leaving a cup of ambrosia for him to drink him

and Hermes left the room. But the moment they turned a figure appeared and brought him back to where he was, his prison home. As Zeus returned he paled to see harry missing and a note to tell him he

was taken to somewhere safe.

Crying out in rage he yelled out orders to search for harry everyplace they could, no one gives up until he was found.

Zeus' POV

_Harry, innocent Harry, once again taken away from me and my brothers once more right after seeing him for the first time in years. I should have known better than to leave him alone once again. Sensing _

_the presence of my brothers I turned my head and nodded in confirmation. The ground started shaking as Hades yelled in fury while Poseidon slumped against the wall pain clear in his eyes._ "Do not lose

hope yet Brothers we shall find Harry, I have faith in him" _yet deep down Zeus already knew where the boy was and also knew he couldn't remove him unless they gain his trust_

End of POV

Years later...

Though Harry was once again living with the Dursleys he was secretly teaming with the detective agency that dealt with different cases such that needed a keen eye and sharp a mind. Harry had both and

since the age of five he was solving more cases than a normal detective could in a whole year. He was a prodigy but a little ability always helped him solve him every case though: **He could see the dead.**

The spirits gave him clues but didn't say who their killer was. But with quick deduction and enough evidence he was able to catch every culprit who committed the crime. A few times he even caught

criminals not even listed and was rewarded and given privilege to request one thing from the police force and his request was quite surprising. His request was to keep his identity a secret from everyone in

the public and only tell of his deeds to those only he approved of, he hated being the center of attention.

Now here he was laying in his cupboard a ball of flame floating above him and soon disappeared once he heard the rapping on his door and the shrieks of his aunt to wake up and make breakfast since

today was Dudley's birthday Harry knew he had some time off. After hearing Dudley's tantrum the Dursley couple decided to go out and buy him new gifts and leave Harry to watch the house; after testing

him a few times they knew he was the new guard of the house while they were gone. Once the door was closed and locked and Harry heard the car drive away he closed his eyes and suddenly his clothing

changed to that of his uniform while solving cases. But there was a small change though he wasn't wearing his usual glasses but had contacts on and his hair wasn't a mop of mess anymore but instead

smoothed a bit to the side, his bangs carefully hiding his scar.

Unknown to those watching him, he knew everything about the wizard world, it wasn't hard once he pieced the puzzle together and could understand animals that travelled from the wizard society. Harry

began researching and tried to learn as much as he could with the limited timing he had.

But with just enough research he was able to earn enough money from his solving cases and bought a ticket to go to London, there he gathered as much information as he could from Tom the bartender in

The Leaky Cauldron once he even solved a homicide case while he was there.

It was rough but and Harry was only 6 at the time so he had decided to train himself both in mind and body and along the way he stumbled across the agency and baffled every police and detective

agency by solving a case no other could solve. At first the force thought it was a simple coincidence but the more cases he solved the more they began to believe in him. One in particular was a Jonathon

Leon a detective in his mid 40's with a daughter and a close family friend. His wife died before they could bear a son and so Harry took over that role and instantly warmed everyone's hearts even some of

Criminals' own hearts warmed at the sight of the boy. For 5 years now he's been solving each and every case that needed every bit of sharp deduction anyone could muster and Harry had just that and

every case he was in was never unsolved.

And now here he was examining a female victim brutally stabbed by a knife which was however not found on the scene; by the time it was his curfew he had already solved the case. The murderer was

actually the older brother who took his sister's life out of jealousy and greed

Harry's POV

_Greed, Jealousy, Pride, Revenge, oh how similar criminals seem to be, committing the crimes they do for all those exact reasons *bitter laugh* well it makes no difference, criminals are criminals, no matter _

_how innocents they may look. As I reached home I began doing my chores, making the place sparkling and absolutely 'normal'. Once down I reluctantly changed back to my normal rags and locked myself _

_In. Opening my secret compartment I got out my Greek History book and opened it to my favourite page; it showed the image of the three Gods I knew I had a connection with, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. _

_These three were known to be the rulers of Olympus as they were brothers, the God of Lightning Zeus, the God of the Seas Poseidon, and god Of Death and Lord of the underworld Hades. To me it was as if _

_we shared the same blood, as if we were family... But that's just ridiculous how could __**I**__ be related to Gods, it's impossible. But hey I can always dream..._

End of POV

Every chance Harry got he would grab the book he one day found in the compartment and read every story over and over again, memorizing each one and inside the compartment as well was a dictionary

in Greek which Harry could easily read in speak as well as other different languages such as Latin, French, and even Japanese. Along with solving cases and visiting the Leaky Cauldron, which where he also

made Tom swear on his magic not to tell anyone, Harry went from time to time to the library and was regarded as a friend to the employees so then receiving a library card. More than anything Harry loved

to learn new things; whether it was History of Fiction he read every book he could get his hands on.

When the Dursleys returned home though Vernon Dursley was so furious about something that he took out his frustrations at Harry and punished him for no reason by beating him several times as well as

giving him another scar.

Left in the cupboard Harry took out a disposable camera from his compartment and took a picture of his wounds as well as the brand new slash on his face that started at the edge of his eye slashed down

To just right above his chin.

Healing his wounds he traced the new scar and removed his shirt, though he knew he could remove the scars he save three, on his back was a large X caused by a whip and now the scar on his face, he

wanted to show the people who placed him here to see how much damage they caused him.

_Get ready Dumbledore, cause I am NOT going to be your pawn, I'm the controller of my destiny, NOT YOU_

**Next up Harry receives his Letter**

**Please Read and Review thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Beast speak**

Spirit speak

That night Harry finally decided to escape and find himself a new home; unlocking his cupboard through a trick he silently took all of his treasures and quickly escaped. Calling for the Knight bus he quickly boarded and reached the Leaky Cauldron. Paying for the trip he went and entered the pub. Greeting Tom he went towards the entrance to Diagon Alley and soon entered the place.

Ignoring all the sights he immediately headed towards Gringotts bank and entered to speak to the head. After multiple visits before, the goblins had now considered Harry as an ally and a respected client. Lead towards the Head Goblin's office Harry thanked the goblin who lead him and entered the room. Bowing to Head Ragnok in greeting he took a seat and removed the hood which he put on earlier.

**Greetings Head Ragnok, a pleasure to see you again **Harry greeted and the goblin nodded in acknowledgement.

**Greetings to you as well young one, all that you have requested for are ready, the only task left is a dose of you own blood **the Head Goblin told him.

Blood given Harry felt a force of magic enter him and his emancipation was soon completed. Shaking hands with the goblin in agreement Harry later went down to his vaults and gathered the money he needed. With everything in order Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and paid to stay for the night. Exhausted from the night's events Harry collapsed in to bed and slept in his clothes.

Next morning Harry showered and changed then went down to eat his breakfast and receive the daily newspaper. While drinking his morning coffee he took a glance at his first ever Daily prophet and practically choked on his coffee. Thumping his chest to gain some air he reread the headline. _**BOY WHO LIVED SOON TO TURN 11 AND RECEIVE HOGWARTS LETTER! **_Was what it explained and Harry quickly read the article

_**After soon inside research, this ace reporter has received information that in due time, Edward Potter the boy who lived is soon to receive his Hogwarts letter, and not only that, rumors have it that Harry Potter, the older brother of the boy who lived is alive! Has Albus Dumbledore, guardian over the Potters caused something for this shocking rumor and possibility?**_

_**Read p 42 for more information**_

Burying his head in his hands, the room began to shake violently, glasses began rattle warningly and inanimate objects began to fall to the floor. Anger was surging through Harry as well as pain and fury. When he felt comforting arms wrap around him he calmed down and looked to see who it was. It was Maria, a young golden haired, sapphire eyed nymph and half human.

Maria was the name Harry gave her when she was still very young and her parents gone; she was the only girl he considered as special and as his little sister. She was kind and gentle yet strong and determined. Many had considered her as the 'perfect girl' but the truth was… She was completely afraid of humans and even wizards. Harry was the only person she ever trusted with her life. Harry smiled at her and leaned as a silent gesture of thanks.

Harry's POV

_Released by Maria I looked across me and smiled knowingly as a black panther entered the place clearly scaring everyone. Yet as it nuzzled against me I stroked it, making everyone calm down and continued eating_. "Hello Shirogane" _I murmured, stroking his fur and releasing him as he turned back to his human form. Shirogane of course from his name was a Japanese, and also a skilled swordsman._

_He had eyes so red it was almost black, and hair so black it was almost blue, no one dared anger him yet for some reason he has chosen me to be his master after I had healed him._

_Both of them were my best friends and irksome as it is, Shirogane was my bodyguard and Maria my mentor and as some would say 'nanny' even though she's two years younger than me. Yet they were my only real family and I trusted both of them with my very soul and believed in them. Going out for a walk I bought a snowy owl as a pet and decided to name her Hedwig. Heading back with everything I needed I ate lunch with my friends and went out to explore._

End of POV

With a cloak covering him and his identity, Harry went off to explore Knockturn alley, knowing a few of his other friends would be in. But not only that he needed certain items only the alley had for him and this was the best place to look for certain cases he could solve. Luckily enough he saw some Aurors and a body slumped against a wall. Walking behind one he took one glance at the victim and smirked.

"Snake poison, most likely a Boa, look carefully at his neck and you can still see some traces of the poison, but he was a fighter and was able to survive only to meet the end of a Killing curse, observe carefully and you can still see the fear in his eyes" Harry deducted and walked away leaving a pair of shocked Aurors underway. Soon enough he got the rest of the items he needed and went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Taking out some of the items, he began crafting something, a new invention that would help him while he was at school.

When he was done with his crafting, he kept them away and took out a small block of wood; taking out a pocketknife he began to carve something and also brought out paint colors.

Finished with what he was making he kept them away as well and took out his communicator to speak with the force asking if anything happened. So far it was nothing so Harry decided to chat with Jonathon telling him he was in the Leaky Cauldron. The two of them had no problem talking about the wizard world as it seems Jonathon's brother is a wizard and now works as a healer.

Harry felt happy being with the Leon Family as they were the ones who truly cared for him and loved him. Harry though had one big flaw sometimes when he was around people; he was as shy as a bashful sheep. It was quite amusing and very adorable at the same time even though he hated being called a sheep.

Getting off from the bed he went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror when it spoke "Dear me! That's one nasty scar you've got there son". Smiling bitterly Harry only sighed and went down to eat and early dinner and go to bed. A few days later he received his letter and bought all the things he needed and studied for the next days as well as training sand solving cases.

Harry soon became a well known sight in Diagon Alley and he was treated as a friend by everyone and a business partner in Knockturn Alley.

All knew of what he could do and all respected him for it, however they feared on the events that would come on September 1st.

R and R please, no Flames!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Beast Talk**

Spirit Speech

Chapter 3

Unknown to Harry Maria has been doing some of her own work, and that was reporting to the Greek Gods. It all started last year when Maria was out to explore New York, searching for any activities the group could do. That's where she saw it, Mount Olympus in all its glory in the sky. She knew there was something about Harry and her dreams and now the day has come to confirm her suspicions. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

**Flashback**

**Entering the place she went up to the man she could see magical signatures around him. "Good Day, I'm here to speak to the Big Bosses about the "Project" they were searching for" she said and the clerk immediately perked up and scrambled to hand her the card. Once it was given she went over to the elevator, saw no one in and entered.**

**Slipping the card in the button appeared and after pressing it she soon reached the 600****th**** floor. Going to the throne room she kneeled before the three Gods; and was then told to rise. **

**Zeus was the first to speak "Is it true? Have you heard of our weapon?" he asked only to be replied with a chuckle. "Ah but he no longer is a weapon is he? Nor a source of power, but a simple boy, strong, intelligent, powerful, a true prodigy no?" she told them gazing at them from under her eyelashes. All gods looked down none said anything.**

**The silence soon broke as Maria spoke, "Let me tell you a story, the story of once what used to be a common source of power, a weapon, this power was stolen one day from the gods by one, once again 'ONE' minor god whom they underestimated" glaring at them inwardly she continued "and it so happens this 'minor god' has been plotting all along and decided to plant 'it' in the body of a baby, a mere child, and guess which child it was and when it was take a guess" she challenged them, making them more annoyed and slightly guilty.**

"**Harry Potter, October the 31****st****, Halloween, the night when Voldemort strikes upon a prophecy and had his body destroyed by a powerful force and both the twin Potter males survived; ironically enough Albus Dumbledore believed Edward Potter was the boy who lived and Harry a mere 'nuisance' therefore convincing the Potters to leave the one year old at his relatives home, **_**abusive **_**relatives" emphasizing on the word abusive.**

**Clearing her throat she suddenly received a glass of water; thanking for it she drank up and continued on with her story.**

**From there she has been appointed caretaker of Harry Potter and reporter to the gods.**

**End of Flashback**

Once again she was in the throne room of the gods where all gods were present as it seems one by one they each developed an interest in the life of Harry Potter and how the "Great Zeus" somehow let him slip through his all powerful hands. Bowing in respect she told them the events that had happened for the past days. All believed her as they sensed no lie around her; a few growled on hearing the abuse but chuckled at how many cases Harry solved in one week.

Time after time Harry has gained respect from people all around him; none of them underestimated him nor anger him. Harry was impossible to match; some people even doubted that he was even human at all. Many tried to stifle laughter and soon the session was over and Maria told them she would reveal all to Harry the day before school starts for him.

Receiving a nod of agreement Maria curtsied and left to go back down; as expected Shirogane was waiting for her. The two decided to keep it to themselves until the time was right; though to avoid anything bad, each year they would tell him that something important would be told to him but he would only understand when he was exactly 10 to 11 years old. That promise was soon to be fulfilled.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron Harry was at the back with permission from Tom brewing potions for any possible situation needed.

That moment he was brewing a Felix Filicis potion which was shockingly enough a sixth year potion and he was just finishing.

Once he had bottled it up he opened a small chest full of filled vials and placed the newly brewed potion in an empty space. Closing the chest and locking it up he went back to his room and saw both Maria and Shirogane were seated by the fire facing him with a serious look in their eyes. Recognizing it and knowing why he slowly took a seat in front of them. Lacing his fingers together he sighed and nodded.

Shirogane started, his voice deep and mysterious "as we have told you before, we have something important to tell, and it regards your powers, Harry, your not an ordinary wizard as you know, so here is where we start our story" Clearing his throat he gestured for Maria to speak as she was the best story teller among the group.

"This story begins in the time when the Greek gods decided to create a weapon, a weapon that could help them when the time would come; but this weapon was also a source for power, as it held a part of the three greatest gods" she told him.

"Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, the creators of the second core of power inside me, also known as 'My Godly Fathers' am I right? Oh bloody… don't give me those looks, they don't call me a detective for nothing now did they?" crossing his arms and gesturing for them to continue.

"The weapon was soon finished; it was a globe as bright as a star, enveloped in different colors like a rainbow, it was said to be used to strengthen the powers of different gods when they need it, unfortunately one night when their guards were down, one of the other or 'minor' gods stole it; the cause was upon hearing a prophecy from an ally the god decided to use the chosen child as the holder of power" sighing she cleared her throat to continue.

"As we know Harry _you_ are the chosen child, and so you were chosen to bear this power, I know it seems to be burden, but as we told you before, if it is thought as a gift it shall be a gift".

"And if thought of as a burden it shall be a burden, I know I know, Merlin help me" Harry groaned rubbing his forehead to feel the lightning scar.

Smiling gently Maria waved her hand over it and Harry nodded in thanks upon feeling his headache ease gently and his frustrations slowly vanishing.

Harry's POV

_Time seemed to fly by and soon enough it was time to head off to Hogwarts and the time to meet the three gods. As nervous as I was I couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally having a family who would love me for me_

End of POV

Please read and review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any Harry Potter characters, but I wish I did X(

I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Beast talking**

Spirit speech

Chapter 4

Reaching King's Cross Station with Maria and Shirogane, Maria led them towards three men dressed in casual but slightly formal clothing. Already shy upon meeting his second fathers Harry gave a small shy bow and silently shook each of their hands in greeting. Upon seeing how the boy acted the three Greek gods couldn't help but give silent chuckles. Seeing as it was time to step in Maria gave a cough then out of no where gave the cry of a sheep. Blushing in embarrassment Harry quickly handed letters to each of them and entered through the barrier.

Sighing Maria turned to the three Gods and gave a small giggle as the four of them began to snicker at the boy's behavior. "He still hasn't changed when it comes to those who are suppose to love him, shy as a newborn sheep" Shirogane muttered following after Harry like a shadow. Shaking her head in exasperation she turned to the three gods and motioned for them to follow her. Successfully going through the barrier the four soon entered Harry's compartment only to find him sleeping peacefully on Shirogane's lap. Taking their seats the gods listened to the boy's even breathing and each smiled gently. When Hades actually reached out to stroke his hair, Harry accepted the touch with a smile on his face.

Through the whole train ride as soon as Harry slept and the three gods read their letters all very similar

Greetings,

I have written this letter in order to explain to you of the complexity of my life and how its system works. First and foremost at the age of 5 I have gained a fascination in mystery and upon multiple research and studying somehow also with the help of my magic I gained enough knowledge to solve my first case and more came once I have finished my studies of what was needed. Another work I have made was a connection to the supernatural and have gained the title of "The Executioner" a punisher of creatures who have wronged in life and afterlife. I also participate in other activities such as sports, cooking and music all on which I was mentored on carefully.

I am sorry to say that unlike what some may say I am not perfect, I may have talent but I have not everything. When it comes to drawing, and painting or art such as that I believe I am only slightly good at it. In baking I have about 40% percent talent in it even if related to cooking but not so. Yes I admit I am both strange and slightly insane (blame my "family") you may even ask my companions. I am different I am powerful and I am who I am so accept it or not nothing changes me, I have no negativity against you and hope to be close to you and may we be a true family. Thank you

Yours truly

Harry James Potter

Taking out a book Shirogane handed it to them to read the full details of Harry's amazing and adventurous life. They were in the middle of reading Harry solve the mystery behind a haunted house when surprisingly the compartment door opened to reveal a panting red head boy. The sudden noise jerked Harry to full attention his hand twitching ready for any need of defense or offense if necessary. Upon seeing who it was he nearly banged his head against the wall when Shirogane stopped him. Twitching slightly to hold back his anger he calmly said "Mr. Weasley if you are here only to examine me like some common animal then you might as well leave" nearly growling if not for the hand holding his.

Paling from the piercing gaze the redhead quickly shut the door and Maria stood to lock it making Harry go back to sleep and the gods continue reading. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Harry still half asleep and rubbing one sleepy eye with his fist like a child opened the door. It was none other but a certain blonde, Draco Malfoy who froze upon seeing Harry. To someone from afar it would seem like he was inspecting Harry, however that wasn't the case. The scene before Draco seemed so adorable he had to refrain himself from smiling and patting the raven haired boy's head. Clearing his throat he introduced himself making Harry smile sleepily.

Unfortunately sleep overtook Harry and his eyes closed making him fall onto Shirogane's chest as he apologized to Draco for his childish state at the moment. Looking over at Maria Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he gulped and quickly left to calm himself from the sudden shock and quickly left.

Sighing Maria looked at the sleeping male and let him sleep once again, it was alright as he already had his school robes on and they were still a bit far from the castle. Everything seemed peaceful from then on and they were uninterrupted till they reached Hogwarts; Harry who was fully rested blushed slightly at recalling his meeting with he quickly made a plan to make it up while Maria was flattening his hair with a charm. Liking the sleeked to the side look he grinned slightly and thanked her. The 6 of them soon went out and Harry headed to the boats while the rest headed to the carriages, people who saw him began murmuring to each other. Harry ignored them all and went to sit with Draco; properly introducing himself both relaxed and chatted with each other till they stopped to climb the stairs.

Meeting up with Professor McGonagall she gave her usual speech but Harry blocked her out and began observing the nervous first years around him and continued on as she left for them to prepare. His eyes seemed to give an eerie glow as he scanned each movement and features of the students and only glanced up when they gave off gasps and screams. Upon seeing what gave he gave a groan and leaned against a wall muttering such colorful language that could make even a sailor blush in shame. Walking up to one ghost he suddenly said " You know the only way to handle a poltergeist is to play his game, I met about a dozen in my life and there is no use in giving them a scolding from what you have told me of this Peeves he is a middle rank poltergeist, let me speak to him later".

Everyone's jaws practically dropped at how Harry spoke to the ghost in such a _casual_ tone no less and to also have even an ounce of knowledge about the paranormal. Before anyone could say anything McGonagall came back and ushered them in, smirking in the shadows Harry stayed away as much as possible.

Harry soon spotted the sorting hat and when no one was looking bowed his head in respect and in return got a wink making him hold back a snicker at the obliviousness of the witches and wizards around him

(AN: it's so tiresome to write the Hat's song but I will add another part :3)

_Now listen all as a new house has come to rise_

_One child will be chosen and it is he who will rule_

_Guardian to all and a judge to wrongdoers _

_So listen all! The child of Merlin's House has come at last!_

All began murmuring and whispering on the hat's strange conclusion but nonetheless the sorting went on without any interruptions and the names were called out in order. Harry carefully watched as the students went up and were sorted and even glanced at the head table to observe the teachers and was shocked to see his 'family' sitting there. Clenching his fists he ignored them and suddenly felt a soft weight on his shoulder and glanced to see who it was and smiled. It was his spirit friend Momiji coming to visit and watch the show as amusing as it was Harry felt a little saddened he was only one the few who could see the paranormal.

Suddenly the name Edward Potter was soon called and people began to murmur and whisper in excitement at the arrival of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' making Harry snort softly. Looking over at Draco he chuckled as he saw the young blonde daydreaming silently as he only half-heartedly listened to the sorting going on. Once his name was called gasps echoed through the hall as Harry walked up to the hate and he smirked inwardly at the faces of his family and future professors. Placing on the hat he closed his eyes and gently lowered the mind shields he developed withy some help and let the hat into his mind to sort him properly.

The hat then chuckled in glee as he entered Harry's mind saying _Ah at last the child of Merlin has come, both me and Hogwarts welcome you young one _making Harry smile a bit. While roaming the boy's mind the hat accidentally opened a few memories that made Harry bite back a whimper as he gave a small shiver of fright. Sincerity in his voice the hat murmured _I apologize child I meant you no harm _gently moving away from that area and going into his training memories and his sneakily into his memories with certain people. Blushing a beet red he quickly tried to block them out but it was too late and the hat gave a small teasing snicker._ My, my you have quite the interesting child, the bravery of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of Huffelpuff, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and most of all the cunning of a Slytherin, my boy you are quite the prodigy you are_ poking around.

More than the 30 minutes passed and a sorting record was broken when the Hat shouted "MERLIN" shocking the entire hall as Harry still sat with eyes closed as he listened to the instructions of the hat. Silently removing the hat he headed over the newly formed table and while walking towards it he glanced towards the Head Table.

Eyes piercing them flinches were seen from half the staff and Harry sat silently studying the people around him and only ripped away his gaze when he felt a presence next to him. Seeing it was his friends he smiled and under the table unconsciously grasped each of their hands while listening to the words of the Headmaster when he announced the visiting of the three gods.

Waiting he saw them and smiled as they headed over to his table and sat across him handing back the book with a certain gleam in each of their eyes as they handed their own letter to Harry. Eating dinner Harry suddenly took out a parchment and placed a hand over it while so muttering under his breath with eyes staring heavily at the staff table with clear bluntness in his eyes as the teachers made small fidgety movements. The most nervous as it seemed was clearly three people. Lily and James Potter, as well as Albus Dumbledore; watching them squirm was quite an amusement as Harry hid his smirk behind his hand.

Sipping from a goblet of goblet juice he silently pocketed the parchment and made a small gesture with his hand at Shirogane as he nodded and moved over to Maria to repeat the message. Muttering his words to the three gods they nodded in understanding as the message was clear *I wish to be with my brother* and watched him as he walked over to the shocked Gryffindors table. Looking at the Slytherin table he locked his eyes with Draco's and nodded his head towards his friends. Receiving an understanding nod Harry sat across his brother and smiled as he said "Hello Edward, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Harry" smile still clear as he felt Edward shakily touch his cheek.

"Ry?" he whispered and Harry replied "Ed" leaning against the touch and reaching out to wipe away his brothers tears making him blush in embarrassment as he quickly rubbed the tears away. Disappointingly the brotherly mood was destroyed the moment the Ron spoke saying "So you're Ed's brother? Wicked! That means you get to be related to the Boy-Who-Lived! Hi I'm Ron" holding out his hand only for it to be ignored. Breathing a deep breath Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open and as soon as his eyes met Ron's he squeaked and paled in fight. Never had he seen eyes so furious or so full of threat and he quietly pulled away and went back to eating.

Folding his hands together he closed his eyes "Let me get something straight Mr. Weasley, we are _not _'mates' and that if you ever try and get close to my brother again then I have no choice of but inform your mother of a certain 'payment' you're receiving from someone" taking out a few photos and glancing at the sheet white faced boy. Replied with vigorous nodding Harry became satisfied and stored away the photos and silently chatted with his lost brother ignoring everyone else. By the time it was time to go to bed their bond was renewed and Harry carefully made sure his twin brother was alright. That's right, twins; the two were only seconds apart, both completely different from one another.

Hands in his pocket Harry headed towards the headmaster's office, Shirogane followed in the shadows while Maria happily skipped next to him a grin of mischief on her face. Standing in front of the gargoyle he bowed and in return was bowed by the gargoyle before he opened the way to the office for him and let him climb up.

In the office Marie and Harry took their seats while Shirogane threw something away a look of disgust on his face while Maria went and touched Harry's cheek a look of firmness on her face. Smiling softly he whispered *I understand, it's alright* glancing towards the nosey portraits as they stared at him in wonder. Chuckling he leaned back and soon heard the door open.

Taking out a pair of glasses and taking a case from Marie he spoke his back towards the entrance, "Greetings Headmaster, Professors, I knew you wished to see me so I decided to do as what you merely wished, this is my companion Maria" gesturing towards Maria as she waved happily to them. Seating themselves the Headmaster was about to speak when Harry held up his hand. Pushing up his reading glasses he opened the case and took out a stack of papers and placing them on the desk. Glasses on his nose he said, "My companion Maria shall explain the purpose of these documents and oh another thing, Shirogane, my second companion threw all away your drugged lemon drops you kept in storage I hope we have come to an understanding" glancing at Maria.

Arranging the documents she started "each document is of legal work, emancipation, adoption…" the moment she spoke the word the Potter's gasped and Maria sighed "which are not confirmed due to certain agreements" relieving all. For half the night they had heated discussions, debates and arguments, all quietly observed by Harry himself who was surprisingly watched by Severus Snape


	5. READ READ READ READ READ READ!

To all my readers:

I'M OFFICIALLY GRADUATED PEOPLE AND READY TO WRITE FOR YOU! but first off please know from reading some of reviews i am planning to rewrite this story and IN NEED OF BETA PLZ! i am so sorry to those who waited so long for an update but, as i said before IT IS NOT EASY TO WRITE A CHAP WITH 11-15 PAGES PEOPLE! Especially when i have so many new ideas that pop up and i edit A LOT! so again im sorry, and those who would like to be my beta, again pls just PM me or place in your review and i will reply as soon as i can thank u

LunaRoyale01


End file.
